Generally, memory refers to computer components and recording media that retain digital data. Data storage is one of the core functions and fundamental components of computers. Depending on the exact configuration and type of computing device, system memory may be volatile (such as RAM), non-volatile (such as ROM, flash memory, etc.), or some combination of the two. Memory devices typically interface and transact with a host device within a computer system.
There are times when it is desirable for a host device within a computer system to use a high clock rate. A faster clock rate is attractive for a number of reasons. With a faster clock rate, the time taken to specify serialized command and address information for a transaction is minimized, allowing the specified command operation to begin earlier. Additionally, with a faster clock rate, the time taken to transfer data across a data bus between the memory device and a host is minimized. Furthermore, with a faster clock rate, the total amount of time taken for an entire read or write transaction is shortened allowing the memory device to return to a standby state, freeing up the data bus for the next transaction. Unfortunately, often times the host device is clocked at a high rate such that data output rates of the memory device are not adequate to support a gapless data transfer.